MI VIDA EN DXD
by charles30
Summary: El solo era alguien normal,hasta que fue enviado a su serie de manga favorita
1. Chapter 1

En las transitadas calles de Japón, se podía ver una persona que estaba caminando con una expresión molesta en su cara

¿…?: no puedo creer que mis padres me echaran de la casa

Este hombre llamado Rin era una persona completamente normal quitando de lado que era un otaku de 37 años que antes vivía con sus padres, no era alguien que destacara en circunstancias normales solamente sería un extra más del montón, siguió caminando hasta que llego a su destino, un hotel que difícilmente podría llegar a 1 estrella

RIN: al fin llegue, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es descansar y mañana saldré a buscar un trabajo

Cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras para entrar al lugar, pudo notar que en el suelo estaba un manga, el rápidamente lo levanto y se dio cuenta que era el capítulo 1 de su manga favorito highschool dxd

RIN: no puedo creer que encontré esto en este lugar, talvez debería leerlo después de todo hace tiempo que no leía el capítulo 1 de su manga favorito

Cuando estaba a punto de recoger el manga, inmediatamente se abrió solo comenzó a emitir un brillo espeluznante, sabiamente intento alejarse, pero antes que lograra apartarse una fuerza empezó a succionarlo hacia el manga

RIN: no puedo ver ¿dónde estoy?

¿…?: **ESTAS EN MI MUNDO MORTAL, YO SOY UN DIOS Y COMO ESTOY ABURRIDO DECIDI UTILIZAR TU PATETICA VIDA PARA ENTRETENERME, ASÍ QUE TE ENVIARE AL MUNDO DE HIGHSCHOOL DXD, PERO PRIMERO DEBES ESCOGER AQUE PERSONAJE VAS A REEMPLAZAR, POR UN LADO, PUEDES SER ISSEI O POR EL OTRO PUEDES SER VALI, A QUIEN ELEGES MORTAL**

RIN: (eso es una elección fácil issei es el protagonista y anuqué inicio siendo el más débil el terminara siendo el más fuerte además con un increíble harem, Vali por otro lado empieza siendo fuerte siendo un descendiente de lucifer además de tener un sacred gear clase longinus, pero tiene una infancia horrible cortesía de su abuelo y además al ser el rival del protagonista siempre estará en un segundo lugar comparado con issei) es obvio que seré issei nunca diría elijo ser vali

¿…?: **ELEGISTE SER VALI LUCIFER**

RIN: ¡espera nooooo! ¡Elijo ser issei!

¿…?: **YA HICISTE TU ELECCIÓN HUMANA NO LA PUEDES CAMBIAR, AHORA DEBES ELEGIR SI QUIERES TENER UN HAREM YAOI O UNO CON MUJERES HERMOSAS**

RIN: ¡elijo uno con mujeres hermosas!, ¡Dame el harem con mujeres!

¿…?: **HAS ELEGIDO EL HAREM YAOI**

RIN: espera no, por favor ten piedad dame el harem con mujeres

Rin se puso de rodillas suplicándole al dios que tuviera misericordia con él, porque aun si no era homofóbico, a él le gustaban las mujeres, aunque sus padres siempre dudaron de su sexualidad después de todo nunca había tenido novia y aunque tenía 37 años seguía siendo virgen, una lagrima salió de sus ojos no podía creer que perdería su virginidad con un hombre en vez que con una mujer como él siempre había querido

¿…?: **ES UNA BROMA, MORTAL POR SUPUESTO QUE DEJARE QUE TENGAS UN HAREM CON MUJERES, AUNQUE VERTE LIDIAR CON UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE HOMBRES ATRAÍDOS POR TI SERIA MUCHO MAS DIVERTIDO**

Rin dejo de preocuparse cuando el dios desconocido dijo que no le daría un harem con hombres, al parecer ese ser omnipotente era un troll, le recordó un poco a Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg de la serie fate en los fanfictión que leía ante de meterse en este problema

¿…?: **QUE TENGAS UN BUEN VIAJE HUMANO, ESPERO QUE PUEDAS ENTRETENERME**

Una luz envolvió su cuerpo haciendo que desapareciera del lugar. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que estaba en un bosque el empezó a caminar por el lugar para poder encontrar algo en donde poder verse, después de caminar pudo ver que a lo lejos había un lago, así que no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo hacia ese lugar, aunque pudo evitar notar que era más rápido que antes talvez al ser un demonio pensó

Cuando llego a su destino fue a ver como se veía

RIN: al parecer soy vali lucifer ahora, pero al parecer tengo como siete años

¿…?: ¿que haces en este lugar niño?

Al escuchar esa voz rin se sorprendió, pero el al ser un fan de Highschool dxd pudo reconocer esa voz

RIN: (al parecer este es el momento donde vali se encuentra con azazel)

AZAZEL: este no es lugar para un niño, ¿Cómo te llamas?

RIN: mi nombre es vali lucifer

Azazel abrió los ojos de la impresión un descendiente de lucifer, realmente no esperaba eso, él había sentido al niño hace tiempo y se dio cuenta que poseía un sacred gear por eso estaba esperando el momento para revelarse, pero nunca se habría imaginado que recibiría tal noticia

AZAZEL: así que un descendiente de lucifer ¿eh? Quieres venir conmigo muchacho estoy seguro que te gustara a donde voy a llevarte, hay comida unas camas cómodas y lo más importante mujeres hermosas

Termino de decir todo con una expresión pervertida

RIN:( jajaja es igual al azazel que recuerdo talvez debería aceptar su propuesta, después de todo el cuido del vali original y además hizo que se volviera fuerte) acepto ir contigo

AZAZEL: de acuerdo vamos sé que te encantara el lugar

Y por segunda vez en este día el ex humano anteriormente conocido como rin fue tele transportado a otro lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARA EVITAR FUTURAS CONFUCIONES DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EL NOBRE DE RIN NO APARECERA DEBIDO A QUE ESE ERA SU NOMBRE ANTERIOR, PERO AHORA EL ES VALI. AHORA EMPECEMOS CON EL CAPITULO.**

¿…?: _**cuando iniciaremos con el entrenamiento Vali**_?

VALI: cuando amanezca Albion, no te desesperes

 **ALBION:** _ **está bien esperare un poco mas**_

Después de que Azazel lo trajera a Grigori rápidamente empezó a mostrarle todas las instalaciones y como era un lugar muy amplio, les tomo bastante tiempo recorrerlo, aunque les habría tomado menos pero como estaba con el líder de los ángeles caídos a cada momento se tenían que detener porque siempre una gran cantidad de ángeles caídos querían hablar con su líder, cuando terminaron él recorrido ya era de noche por lo que el líder de los caídos le mostro donde iba a dormir.

Aunque claro, no se fue a dormir enseguida, como tenía el conocimiento tanto del manga, anime y novelas ligeras, sabía exactamente como despertar su sacred gear y por supuesto que lo hizo y cuando se encontró con Albion él estaba muy impresionado al ver que su portador era apenas un niño de 7 años además de ser un descendiente del lucifer original, al parecer esa fue una gran noticia para el dragón celestial y no podía esperar para que Vali empezara a entrenar

Cuando amaneció, azazel entro a su habitación para traerle el desayunó

AZAZEL: Buenos días Vali, espero que hallas tenido una buena noche de sueño

VALI: claro que, si azazel dormí muy bien, aunque te quería pedir un favor

AZAZEL: por supuesto muchacho, pídeme lo que quieras no seas tímido, si es porque quieres que te presente a una mujer hermosa yo conozco muchas

Termino de decirlo con una expresión pervertida el gobernador de los ángeles caídos

VALI: no es eso, quiero que me entrenes, Albion no deja de molestarme para que me haga más fuerte

 **ALBION:** _ **eso es verdad caído, quiero que mi portador se haga más fuerte para que venza al portador de Ddraig**_

Azazel estaba impresionado, quien diría que un niño lograría sorprenderlo tanto en menos de 24 horas

AZAZEL: sabía que tenías un sacred gear, pero jamás imagine que era un longinus, realmente eres impresionante muchacho y si quieres entrenar prepárate porque serás entrenado por lo mejor de Grigori

Después de terminar su desayuno empezó su entrenamiento con azazel, aunque fue duro no era nada que no podía manejar, después de todo él era un lucifer y había nacido con una cantidad increíble de magia, casi igualando a un demonio de clase alta, teniendo solamente 7 años esto nuevamente sorprendió al líder de los caídos pero no lo demostró, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a que Vali lo sorprendiera

VALI: azazel también quiero que me enseñes todo tipo de magia, deseo aumentar mi propio poder después de todo que pasaría si no pudiera activar mi sacred gear

Aunque claro, la razón por la que Vali dijo eso es porque se acordó que Rizevim tiene la habilidad de cancelar los sacred gear y no quería quedar desprotegido si se enfrentaba contra el

AZAZEL: tienes razón, sería bueno entrenar tus propios poderes después de todo no solo eres el hakuryuukou si no que también eres un lucifer, creo que llamare a algunos contactos que tengo para que me traigan libros de magia demoniaca

Cuando azazel trajo los libros, el verdadero entrenamiento de Vali comenzó entre el aprendizaje de magia, las clases de combate con baraqiel a quien azazel había traído para que enseñara a Vali, las sesiones con el líder de los caídos para mejorar su control con su sacred gear y no podía olvidar la ayuda que Albion le brindaba en forma de concejos tanto en combate magia y con su sacred gear

 **TIMESKIP 6 años después**

Había crecido más fuerte, ya había obtenido el balance breaker de su sacred gear también dominaba una gran cantidad de magias y además estaba totalmente seguro que superaba la fuerza del Vali canon cuando apareció por primera vez en la lucha contra kokabiel, aunque era obvio que sería más fuerte después de todo él era mitad diablo y mitad dragón, habiendo sacrificado su corazón con Albion con el objetivo de adquirir más poder y que estaba feliz de admitir que tuvo éxito en su experimento, muchas cosas habían cambiado después de 6 años, su relación con azazel se hiso más estrecha incluso empezó a llamarlo papá y el como respuesta había traído papeles de adopción para hacerlo su hijo adoptivo

Gracias a su conocimiento del futuro empezó a formular un plan que seguir y después de pensar mucho, decidió reclutar al equipo de Vali, pero esta vez sin formar parte de la brigada khaos si no que los reuniría como su nobleza, pero primero necesitaba su propio conjunto de evil piece

VALI: ¿estás listo papá?

AZAZEL: estoy listo para salir hijo

Se dirigían a una reunión con los maos con el fin de obtener un conjunto de evil piece para Vali


	3. Chapter 3

Reunirse con los Mao, esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Vali, mientras que azazel estaba tranquilo porque sabía que la reunión seria pacifica, el hakuryuukou no estaba de acuerdo con el pensamiento de su padre

VALI: (espero que puedas perdonarme)

Era el pensamiento del bisnieto de lucifer, después de todo era posible que se formara una guerra por las acciones que realizaría hoy; pero no tenía elección debía hacerlo, iba a luchar contra el Mao lucifer y nadie podría detenerlo porque había un dios que tenía que entretener

FLASHBACK: hace 3 minutos

VALI: ¿dónde estoy?

Se preguntó el actual hakuryuukou, porque primero estaba al lado de azazel y después se encontraba en este lugar

 **¿…?: NOS ENCONTRAMOS DE NUEVO HUMANO O DEBERÍA DECIR DEMONIO, AL PARECER OLIVASTE LA RAZÓN DEL PORQUE TE ENVIÉ A ESTE MUNDO, NO TE TRAJE PARA QUE ENTRENARAS Y TUVIERAS UNA VIDA PACIFICA, TE TRAJE PARA QUE ME DIVIRTIERAS, PERO LO ÚNICO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO ES ENTRENAR, LLEGO LA HORA PARA QUE HAGAS ALGO ENTRETENIDO Y COMO SOY UN DIOS AMABLE TE DARÉ LA LIBERTAD DE ESCOGER TU FUTURO**

Vali estaba asustado, no sabía lo que el dios troll le obligaría hacer, pero de una cosa estaba seguro iba a terminar muerto o muy cerca de morir

 **¿…?: PUEDES ESCOGER ENTRE TRES ESCENARIOS DISTINTOS, EL PRIMERO DE ELLOS ES FÁCIL DEBERÁS DE ASESINAR A RÍAS GREMORY, EL SEGUNDO ES IGUAL DE SENCILLO QUE EL ANTERIOR DEBERÁS DE ASESINAR A SONA SITRI Y EL TERCERO TENDRAS QUE LUCHAR CONTRA SIRZECHS LUCIFER**

Vali no tuvo que pensarlo tanto, él sabía que la tercera opción era la que tenía menos probabilidades de iniciar una guerra

VALI: elijo luchar contra Sirzechs

 **¿…?: BUENA ELECCIÓN DEMONIO, ESTARÉ A LA ESPERA DE TU BATALLA**

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ya habían llegado al sitio de la reunión y los nervios de Vali solo aumentaron

 **ALBION:** _ **estas seguro de lo que vas hacer Vali**_

VALI: (claro que, si Albion no puedo esperar para enfrentarme contra el Mao lucifer, quero ver si es digno de portar mi apellido)

Dijo el descendiente del original lucifer con la esperanza que el dragón lo creyera

 **ALBION:** _ **no es eso, yo también quiero medir nuestras fuerzas con un rival fuerte, pero estas seguro que no deseas utilizar mi poder**_

Gracias a dios que albion le creyó, dijo ignorando el sentimiento de dolor que le ocasiono el mencionar a "dios", aunque la verdadera razón de haber engañado a su pareja es sencilla, lo hacía para tratar de convencerse a si mismo porque todavía tenía dudas de enfrentarse contra el satán carmesí

VALI: es necesario albion si utilizo la Divine Dividing atraería muchas preguntas que no deseo responder, además esto será una batalla entre dos lucifer no podría medir mi propia fuerza si te utilizo, pero no te preocupes si este combate ocasiona una guerra terminare utilizándote

 **ALBION:** _ **está bien comprendo después de todo el orgullo es importante para un dragón, pero ahora si lo pienso mejor, esto será mejor a futuro porque si logras empatar en fuerza en contra del Mao, ¡cuando reveles que eres el hakuryuukou todo el mundo sabrá lo poderosos que somos!**_

VALI: por supuesto albion

Habían llegado a la puerta del lugar y como se lo esperaba la esposa del Mao lucifer los esperaba para recibirlos, pero lo que le causó sorpresa fue que al lado de grayfia se encontraba una chica que podría tener su edad y además tenía un gran parecido con la esposa de Sirzechs

GRAYFIA: bienvenidos azazel-sama y su acompañante mi nombre es Grayfia Lucifuge y soy la sirviente del clan gremory, Sirzechs sama y los demás Mao sama los esperan en la sala de reuniones, por favor sígame yo les mostrare el camino

Cuando grayfia y la chica que estaba a su lado empezaron a caminar tanto azazel y yo las seguimos

VALI: oye papá quien es esa chica junto a Grayfia-san. Dijo Vali susurrándole al líder de los ángeles caídos

AZAZEL: oh así que al fin demuestras interés en el sexo opuesto, estoy muy feliz. Dijo azazel con lágrimas en los ojos

VALI: ¡contesta de una vez! Exclamo Vali enojado

AZAZEL: esa joven es la hija mayor de Sirzechs lucifer y de grayfia, aunque puedo ver porque te interesa, si miramos a su madre es obvio que será una belleza cuando sea mayor, pero yo te aconsejaría que mantuvieras tus hormonas bajo control no querrás enojar a un Mao, verdad

VALI: entiendo y seguiré tu consejo papá no quisiera ocasionar un conflicto innecesario

AZAZEL: que bueno que lo entiendas Vali, aunque sé que es difícil ignorar una belleza como esa muchacha será lo mejor si queremos que esta reunión sea pacifica

Siguieron caminando por un rato más hasta que grayfia y su hija se detuvieron

GRAYFIA: ya llegamos a la sala de reuniones los Mao-sama están adentro esperándoles por favor entren. Dijo la esposa del satán carmesí mientras les habría la puerta para que entraran

Cuando entraron, la sirvienta del clan gremory y su hija los siguieron adentro, cuando azazel

SIRZECHS LUCIFER: bienvenido azazel y a que se debe la insistencia de tener una reunión con todos los Mao

SERAFALL LEVIATÁN: si aza-chan a que se debe que citaras esta reunión tuve que dejar sola a so-tan

FALBIUM ASMODEUS: si además interrumpiste mi siesta

AJUKA BEELZEBUB: y yo tuve que interrumpir mis experimentos

AZAZEL: pues la razón por la que vine aquí es este muchacho. Dijo el líder de los ángeles caído mientras señalaba a Vali

Vali enseguida se puso nervioso no podía creer que azazel tuviera tan poco tacto en un momento tan serio

AJUKA: ¿y porque este diablo sería tan importante para que reunieras a los cuatro Mao? Además ¿que hace un diablo con el líder de los ángeles caídos?

AZAZEL: es sencillo beelzebub este diablo es mi hijo adoptivo y su nombre es Vali lucifer


End file.
